


Quiet Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, Camping, For Sloaners' Discord 2019 Gift-o-ween, Minor Character Death, Other, seclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The orchestra of the forest strummed its strings when the birds sang, the leaves fluttered, and the insects filled the crisp autumn air with chatter. It was Halloween, and Nagato, Konan, and Orochimaru found themselves hip to hip while tasting, feeling, and embracing the crackling ambiance of the bonfire, the luminescence constellations of night and most importantly the rise and fall of each other's sternums as they told ghost stories and honored their long lost friend.
Kudos: 3





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a gift-o-ween! Thank you Askani for giving me the prompt words (seclusion, bittersweet, rain, warmth) and for providing the characters! I was pretty nervous about this short story because I worked with characters that I've never worked with before, but It was a blast to write, even with its challenges. Enjoy <3

The bonfire flickered brilliantly, it’s yellow and orange flames dancing gently with the wind. It’s warmth tenderly touched the laugher lines of those huddled together on a fallen tree stump covered in moss and stubborn white mushrooms. The pine needles and cones blanketed over fertile soil that was dampened by gentle showers. Illuminating every inch of her land chivalrously was the moon, her presence like a guardian, the promise of protection and serenity. Stars kissed along the bleeding dusk, twinkling against smeared together pigments of pinks, and dark blues. 

“Nagato, we should have never stopped having these camping trips.” Konan smiled delicately at her best friend who was squashed up against her side before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She listened to the orchestra of the mountains with its wisps and benevolent fauna. 

"You're right. After Yahiko passed away...I felt as if they wouldn't quite be the same." said Nagato dolefully, sipping out of his red tin mug full of orange blossom tea.

Camping trips were a tradition the three shared around Halloween when they had grown "too old" to go trick or treating with the rest of the kids at their orphanage. It gave them a few days secluded from the world, away from the restlessness of the city full of trick or treaters, egged homes and loud cheeky ghost inflatables. When Yahiko passes away suddenly due to a car accident, it felt as if a part of them was wretched out of their bodies. The first year without him not only swelled them with grief but left the holidays tender as the time they spent together would only remind them of him. Marshmallows still didn’t taste as sweet. 

Orochimaru, who sat next to Nagato, found himself enthralled with the movement of a racer snake he caught sight of that was a few feet away from them. He had been classmates with Nagato and Konan in high school during their freshman year where he was painted as a prodigy in the sciences, particularly biology. His peers found themselves stricken with fear in his presence, or a sense of respect and a desire to work alongside him. The four of them, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and Orochimaru worked well together and often bound together to tackle intense projects. There were no worries about the other not pulling through or claiming nonsensical excuses for why they didn’t do their part when they had two weeks to complete it. 

When Yahiko had passed away their senior year, it wasn't the first time Orochimaru was faced with the cruelty if the grim reaper. He had been exposed to a number of deaths and came to despise the fragile complexity of human life. When he discovered the Halloween camping tradition in his sophomore year of college through simple conversation at one of their many study sessions, he insisted that they continued the camping trips in Yahiko's honor rather than putting it behind them. Since he was the one that convinced the pair to pack their bags full of trail mix, Halloween candy and dinky flashlights it was only right to invite him along, even if they knew in their hearts no one in the world could replace their long lost friend.

"Human being's lives are so short-lived. We must appreciate the time we’ve spent with the ones we truly care about. Remember, this trip is in Yahiko’s honor,” Orochimaru’s gaze continued to trace along with the slithering movements of the racer snake who gradually moved closer. After a breath, he persisted, “So let us enjoy ourselves.”

Konan's eyelids slowly fluttered open, her expression wistful as her golden irises traced along the night sky. 

“Agreed. It’s just..difficult to not see him here with us. By now he would have pushed us to go exploring in the woods with our flashlights, waiting for the moment to strike where he would yell and make Nagato and I jump out of our skin. He always did enjoy Halloween.” She gave a quiet laugh and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Nagato smile was rueful over the rim of his mug. He gently placed it at his feet before he turned slightly, looking over his shoulder. The red and black round tent was behind them, its thin material reflecting the moonlight and it's dark round entryway left half-open, swaying gently. A small box full of supplies including flashlights, a first aid kit and the instructions for the tent laid in front of their temporary home. He stretched out his hand to reach his red flashlight, it’s strap hanging loosely between his fingertips. 

Childishly, he placed the flashlight below his chin and flickered the switch on and off with a grin.

“We could always tell each other ghost stories. I know they’re your favorite Orochimaru.” 

“Of course they’re his favorite. He was always into those messed up horror movies.” Konan’s eyebrows waggled before she fetched a flashlight for herself and Orochimaru, one having a plastic purple coating, the other a muted silver. He took the silver flashlight from her grip and flicked the switch, blinding Nagato in the process, who flinched and moved away.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Oh me? I would never. Now...for these ghost stories….you two are in for a treat.” He practically purred as he stuck his split tongue out, a small silver stud gleaming in the firelight. Konan glanced toward Nagato humorously who raised his eyebrows in return. 

“Well, treat us then,” she whispered tauntingly. 

Orochimaru scanned the area around them uncannily before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple and silver vape pen. He brought it to his lips and inhaled, pushing the smoke out of his nose and opening his mouth, allowing some to slowly laced its way through the air. There was no fog machine, so this would have to do. 

“There once was a boy... who lost his father in a terrible accident. He had no other relatives and was unable to fend for himself, which left him in severe poverty. The child was forced out of the only home he ever knew.” he began, shining his flashlight beneath his chin. Konan leaned her elbow on her knee and cupped her cheek, waiting for him to continue. Nagato simply nodded. 

“After watching so many people walk past him, leaving him in such a place when he desperately needed help, he grew very angry and very envious. He was tired of living with the sewage rats, finding dinners within dumpsters and wearing clothes that were filled with holes. He longed for what they had, whether it was a warm place to stay, an affectionate caregiver, or simply a clean set of clothes. In the dead of winter, when he fell victim to frostbite and a terrible illness he turned to a wealthy clerk, begging him to spare some change.” 

“Orochimaru, this sounds more depressing than scary,” mumbled Nagato, who reached for his tea mug. 

“Just you wait Nagato, it’s coming,” Konan assured him and patted his shoulder.

Orochimaru took another hit from his vape and grinned wickedly.

“The clerk treated the child harshly, spitting out, “scum like you has no business speaking to royalty like me.” The child cursed him, feeling as if he was the worst of all. A man practically drowning in wealth and full of arrogance, who didn’t understand the meaning of the word kind. He promised that his business would fail and that he would be injured within three days' time very severely. The man didn't believe the boys nonsense, and went along with his life.”

“ One should never toy with the spirits,” Konan whispered, memories of her old Instagram page surfacing. She would sneak into abandoned properties and leave a variety of origami creatures and capture them in environments that were onced loved and put together. She has always been skilled in the art, capable of creating an abundance of creatures ranging from insects to cold-blooded reptiles. Sharing her artwork in these unusual locations attracted lots of attention, however, after a few spots left her unsettled and feeling as though a piece of them had followed her she shut down the operation. To this day, she believed in the power of spirits and their capabilities to interact with the human world. 

Orochimaru nodded in agreement. “After three days....the child stood outside the man's window and waited for him to go to sleep, the moment in time where all human beings are most vulnerable…”

Konan and Nagato exchanged looks.

“When the clock struck midnight, an ear-shattering scream was ripped from the clerk’s throat….” Suddenly, Orochimaru's fingertips wrapped around the racer snake that he was keeping track of and raised it like a medal, showing off the stealthy creature. Konan violently recoiled, almost falling off the log as she lunged for Nagato’s hands. Nagato’s eyes widened. 

Humming, Orochimaru continued, “The man’s skeleton grew a mind of its own. It frantically attempted to escape, ripping apart the man’s tissues, tendons, and veins. Perhaps..the bones would be benignant because they lacked the sins that engulfed the human mind. The boy had actually died in the same exact accident as his father...and his unsettled spirit continued to curse those with blackened hearts, hoping one day that human beings would grow to be kinder, and wiser.”

Orochimaru flicked off his flashlight, indicating the end of the tale. The snake stuck out its stuttering tongue as he kissed it’s head and placed it back on a bundle of pine needles. In a matter of seconds, It took off into the night. The fire had come to a simmer. It crackled quietly as small embers fluttered within the air, coating the three of them in a very small amount of light. An almost impenetrable stillness, a deafening quiet filled with the ambiance of the fire, the coos of the owls and the creaks and groans of the trees surrounding them. 

“I think the snake freaked me out more than the story if I’m honest,” Konan stated after a few moments. 

“The ending was rather brutal. Imagine your skeleton trying to take control of itself and not dying instantly.” Nagato shook his head sullenly as Konan finally released her death grip on his hands. She yawned, languidly covering her mouth.

“One ghost story about a cursed child and an intelligent skeleton is all I need to hit the hay apparently.” 

“Ah, we will still be here for a few more days. There will be other nights and much gorier stories to tell.” Orochimaru laughed devilishly, pushing himself off of the tree stump and stretching.

Nagato studied the dying light of the bonfire that was almost nothing more than a pile of ashes. Yahiko would always love to tell ghost stories, although they were much cornier, and not as well orchestrated, they were loved. 

He was loved.

He inhaled and looked at both Konan and Orochimaru. He felt a warmth bloom within his sternum. In these secluded, quiet moments, where the clock feels almost as if it has stuttered and stopped, memories that will be tucked away and painted with affection will be engraved into your mind, soul, and body. No matter where the location, whether it’s on a park bench in the middle of December or in a small apartment room, spending time with the ones you love will always be one of the rare, invaluable prizes that life has to offer. 

Konan grabbed a hold of Nagato's hands once more, breaking him out of his thoughts. “He would be making so much fun of us for being so hung up on him.” she cupped his cheek gently and brought her lips to his cheek. When she stood back, he noticed the moisture that filled her eyes and the strength she was exerting to prevent it from escaping. 

“Let’s go sleep on the ground and possibly die due to mosquito bites.” she offered a wet laugh and stepped slightly out of his space and reached for Orochimaru's hand. She held both of them, allowing the warmth of the two to calm her nerves before tugging them toward the tent.


End file.
